


Under the Bridge

by liwk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwk/pseuds/liwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción]. Autor: blue. <i>¿Qué ocurre?</i> pregunta Harry. Draco no responde. Porque, honestamente, no tiene respuestas. Pero deja de mirar el techo. Después de todo, él tampoco tiene ninguna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6526) by blue. 



> _blue_ escribió Under the Bridge hace tiempo. Su estatus actual es inativo, así que publico esto sin su permiso; por otro lado, estoy completamente dispuesta a remover la historia si surge algún imprevisto.
> 
> La traducción original desapareció. Intenté recuperarla por cualquier método y no pude rescatarla. Ésta no es exactamente igual, pero es una cercana aproximación.

El departamento tiene unas ventanas enormes. Afuera de las ventanas, hay un puente. Debajo del puente, hay un río.

El puente es antiguo, oxidado. Ni un poco artístico. Una verdadera reliquia pos-industrial.

El río es apenas una broma. Debajo, el agua es sombría, espesa, inmóvil. No se congela durante el invierno. Demasiados desperdicios.

En días soleados, le da a la superficie un extraño brillo verde-azulado.

Hoy no hay sol, a penas una fina lluvia. El puente se oxida un poco más. El río continúa siendo negro.

Draco no puede ver el fondo.

* * *

Cuando Harry compró el departamento, las ventanas tenían cortinas. Eran antiguas y estaban cubiertas de polvo. Hacían estornudar a Draco y, aunque él nunca dijera absolutamente nada, su nariz roja y sus ojos acuosos decían mucho.

En menos de una semana, Harry había decidido deshacerse de ellas y quemarlas.

No han sido reemplazadas desde entonces.

Desde afuera del departamento, las ventanas parecen unos ojos enormes y perturbadores, claros u oscuros, dependiendo del clima.

Para Draco, parecen unos ojos perturbadores, que lo observan todo el tiempo, como si atravesaran su piel.

Él se gira, les da la espalda y lanza otra piedra al río.

La piedra deja un vacío en la superficie que el agua llena casi inmediatamente.

Los vacíos que tiene Draco, por el contrario, nunca se llenan por completo.

* * *

Cuando Harry no está en el trabajo, está en la cama. Cuando Harry no está dormido, está haciendo el amor con Draco.

Hace el amor con Draco y suspira, susurra, gime, jadea.

Draco no hace nada.

Se queda quieto, inmóvil. Como el agua debajo del puente.

* * *

Usualmente, Draco está en el puente. Mirando hacia abajo o lanzando piedras. Lanzando piedras o mirando hacia bajo.

Usualmente, Harry inclina la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana y observa.

Algunas veces, Draco coloca las manos en el barandal oxidado del puente y se balancea hacia delante hasta que sus pies se levantan del suelo y su equilibrio depende totalmente de esas manos que se aferran al óxido del barandal.

Algunas veces, Harry inclina la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana y sostiene el aliento.

El río está diez metros por debajo del puente.

Draco piensa que es un buen salto.

Harry piensa que no quiere pensar al respecto.

***

Nadie sabe qué es lo que pasa con Draco. Ni siquiera Draco.

La guerra ha terminado. Su familia se ha ido. Su nombre está limpio. Y Harry está a su lado.

No debería de haber nada malo. Pero es evidente que lo hay.

Porque, algunas veces, Draco se queda en la cama durante horas, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Las primeras dos horas, la temperatura de su cuerpo comienza a descender. A la tercera, ya es casi un cadáver viviente. _Paradójicamente._

Cuando Harry encuentra a Draco de ese modo, se apresura a cubrirlo con una manta, con un abrazo, con suspiros preocupados.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Harry.

Draco no responde. Porque, honestamente, no tiene respuestas.

Pero deja de mirar el techo. Después de todo, él tampoco tiene ninguna.

* * *

Draco casi no habla. Y, en las raras ocasiones en las que abre la boca para decir algo, Harry escucha atentamente.

Tan pronto como Draco se va, generalmente para dar otro paseo por el puente, Harry se dirige hacia un armario específico, abre una gaveta específica, toma una pluma específica y un cuaderno específico.

Después, entra a la cocina, se sienta a la mesa, abre el cuaderno y escribe las palabras de Draco.

Cuando termina, cierra el cuaderno y se levanta de la mesa. Sale de la cocina, coloca la pluma y el cuaderno de vuelta en la tercera gaveta del armario, cierra la gaveta y se retira.

A veces, pasan semanas enteras sin que una palabra abandone los lindos pero inútiles labios de Draco.

A veces, Harry busca el cuaderno y lo relee en vez de escribir en él.

Y, por un momento, el silencio parece menos pesado.

* * *

Frecuentemente, Harry llora cuando duerme. Draco puede escucharlo a través de la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio. Lo escucha hasta que ya no hay nada que escuchar.

Pero nada más.

Frecuentemente, cuado Harry está dormido, Draco entra en la habitación y se arrodilla en el suelo, junto a Harry. Lo observa dormir durante horas hasta que sus rodillas se adormecen y sus piernas se entumecen.

Pero nada más.

Frecuentemente, las lágrimas dejan un camino serpenteante en las mejillas de Harry. Llorar le deja la respiración entrecortada. La angustia deja arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios. Draco, por otro lado, le deja un espacio vacío en la piel.

Pero nada más.

Y eso nunca es suficiente.

* * *

Últimamente, Draco se pregunta cómo se sentirá caer dentro de esa agua sombría y silenciosa. Se pregunta si lo devorará a él también como a las piedras que siempre arroja. Si será capaz de mover los brazos y las piernas o si la espesura no se lo permitiría. Se pregunta si se hundirá y tocará el fondo que nunca ha podido ver. Se pregunta cuántos pensamientos sería capaz tener, mientras el agua llena su boca, sus pulmones.

Cuántos pensamientos antes de que la oscuridad inunde su mente.

Se pregunta si Harry estaría en su últimos pensamientos.

Si su cuerpo permanecería debajo del agua, preso de la viscosidad. O si alguna vez volvería la superficie.

Draco piensa que sería vergonzoso re-emerger de nuevo, sucio, azul, lleno de muerte.

Tal vez con el rostro contraído por el pánico, los ojos abiertos y la boca estática, atrapada en un grito sofocado.

Draco realmente espera que, en ese caso, su cuerpo se quede para siempre debajo del agua, debajo del puente.

* * *

Harry espera que las cosas cambien pronto. Porque ya no consigue soportarlo más.

Lo intenta. De verdad intenta entender. Pero cada vez es más difícil.

Draco está cada vez más distante.

Y Harry está agotado.

* * *

Hoy, mientras observa a Draco inclinase sobre la baranda del puente, Harry no sostiene el aliento.

No reza para que el puente resista.

No espera que Draco regrese de su paseo cotidiano por el puente y sorpresivamente, de repente, milagrosamente, hable con él.

No hace ninguna de estas cosas. Sólo observa. Detalladamente.

Harry mira y sus ojos ven lo que es obvio: a Draco desafiando estúpidamente a la gravedad.

Harry mira y su mente piensa lo que es obvio: _se va a caer_.

Harry mira y su boca expresa lo que es obvio: “Se cae”.

Su respiración empaña el vidrio de la ventana y Draco parece desaparecer por un instante.

Entonces, cuando la visión de Harry se aclara otra vez, lo que parece ser se torna en lo que es.

Draco ha desaparecido del puente.

* * *

El agua es fría. No como Harry.

El agua es implacable. No como Harry.

Pegajosa, sofocante, cáustica, desdeñosa.

No como Harry. De ningún modo.

Draco se hunde. Se ahoga. Y su último pensamiento es sobre Harry. Sus últimos pensamientos son sobre Harry.

Sólo Harry. Como Draco pensó que sería.

Algunas veces es bueno saber que estabas en lo correcto desde el principio.

Pero no esta vez. Ahora, mientras se hunde más y más, es sólo un irónico consuelo.

* * *

Harry corre. Salta escaleras abajo y cruza la calle ciegamente, donde, gracias a cualquier deidad que parece estarlo observando, no aparece ningún auto.

Corre hacia el agua, sus ojos obstinadamente centrados en las ondas que desaparecen rápidamente.

En las burbujas de aire poco frecuentes.

Ni siquiera se molesta en quitarse los zapatos y deja que el agua los llene por completo mientras lucha contra ella, avanzando lento, terriblemente lento, hacia el punto en el que antes estaban las burbujas.

Ahora, el agua permanece inmóvil debajo del puente.

Pero Harry no quiere pensar sobre eso. No puede.

Sólo hay una cosa en su mente ahora. Siempre ha habido una.

Draco.

* * *

—Respira...

Golpe.

—Maldición... Respira...

Golpe, golpe.

—Por favor...

Tal vez es la desesperación en aquellas palabras. Tal vez es la rabia en aquellos golpes contra su pecho, directamente sobre su corazón. Tal vez es el aire caliente y forzado que desciende de pronto por su garganta, hasta sus pulmones.

O tal vez sea sólo Harry que está llamándolo.

Llamándolo de vuelta.

Draco respira. Tose, escupe una bocanada de agua sucia y abre los ojos.

Harry está de rodillas junto a él, sus manos sobre su pecho. Manos que están temblando.

Manos que de repente se alzan cobrando vida propia, la izquierda sujetando el cuello de su camisa, la derecha golpeando su mejilla derecha con fuerza.

La piel de Draco arde y el escozor le hace saber que aún está vivo.

* * *

Cuatro días después, Harry regresa y anuncia que dejarán el departamento.

Draco sólo asiente y termina de preparar la cena.

Mientras están comiendo, Harry dice que se quedarán en un hotel hasta que encuentren una otra casa.

Draco levanta la mirada de su plato y la fija en los ojos de Harry.

—Yo podría ocuparme de eso.

Harry lo mira hasta que el tenedor se le desliza de los dedos, golpea el plato y cae al suelo. Después se mueve para levantarse.

—Déjalo. Voy a traer otro.

Harry aventura una pequeña sonrisa. Draco sonríe débilmente y le entrega un tenedor limpio.

Esa noche, mientras Draco duerme a su lado, Harry se levanta. Busca el cuaderno, lo toma y lo quema hasta que sólo quedan cenizas en el fregadero de la cocina.

* * *

Es la última vez que Draco camina hacia el puente. Pero se detiene antes de llegar a él.

Mira el agua. Inmóvil como siempre.

Mira el agua y piensa sobre lo que pasó cuando estaba ahí abajo. Estaba oscuro, en realidad no puede recordarlo, pero está seguro de que ahí abajo ha perdido algo.

Algo pesado, que Harry no pudo sacar cuando se sumergió detrás de él para salvarlo.

Mientras camina con las manos en los bolsillos, Draco se pregunta qué pudo ser; y está tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no siente a Harry que ha comenzado a acercarse.

Se sobresalta cuando unas manos lo toman gentilmente de los hombros.

—Es hora de partir —dice Harry. Su cálido aliento encuentra la piel expuesta del cuello de Draco. Deposita un beso ahí y Draco puede sentir los labios de Harry que se contraen enmarcando una sonrisa.

Y, de pronto, se descubre sorpresivamente feliz por esa alegría silenciosa.

Draco se gira y besa la boca de Harry. Después, es hora de partir y dejan aquel lugar sin mirar atrás.

No miran el río. No miran el puente.

Ni lo que sea que Draco dejó en su cruzada bajo el agua.

Draco no lo hecha de menos. Harry tampoco.

Así que, probablemente, es mejor que se quede en donde está. Debajo del agua. Debajo del puente.

  
_Finite_   



End file.
